Two Worlds Collide 2: Tails & Clarisse
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Miles 'Tails' Prower is finally an adult and is living his life, alone. That is, until he meets Clarisse 'Clair' Faith. She can definitely sing like no one sang before. But, when an enemy that took Amy away from Sonic returns with help from a new enemy, Clarisse ends up being in danger. Can Tails protect Clarisse or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

3

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing._

**Chapter 1: A Birthday to Remember**

It was a beautiful May 25th, 2014 in the small town of Mobius. Everyone was at Mobius Park, getting stuff ready for a surprise for someone. Shadow the Hedgehog, a black and crimson red male hedgehog that used to be a cold shoulder to everyone, but is now very friendly thanks to his girlfriend, Bretaña Taylor (goes by Star or Britain). Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue male hedgehog who is always so hyper at times, but has settled down with a girlfriend of his own…you won't believe who…Amy Rose. Manic the Hedgehog, a green male hedgehog with spikes coming from his forehead practically, and Shadow's younger sister, Ariella the Hedgehog, who looked just like Shadow in a way, only, she was female and wore a purple dress and boots.

"Is everyone almost done?" Shadow asked everyone. Everyone said at once, "Yeah!" "Good, because she's going to be getting off of work real soon!" Shadow added. "Would you relax, Shadow? Everything is going to be perfect for her." Ariella said, assuring her older brother who was now 20 years old that everything would be okay. Shadow sighed and looked away at the sky. _I hope she's right. _He thought. Everyone didn't know what Shadow had planed for Britain. As a matter of fact, no one knew what Shadow's birthday present for Britain was. He made sure to keep that a secret.

With Britain, she was running down the sidewalk from her job at Bruno Bros. Music in her cute little hot pink dress, and boots and had a hot pink highlight on the side of her hair so people can see it. She went to her mailbox at her old house and checked her mail. It was a good thing that she didn't live in the real world anymore, or else she would bills out the yin-yang to pay.

All she got was a card. She opened it up and saw that it was from her older sister Trina Mercer. She opened the card and it read, 'Happy 19th Birthday, Star! 3, Trina.' Britain couldn't help but smile. "It's been a long time since I've seen Trina. I mean, she's living with her husband and kids in California now. She's lucky that she got to live there." Britain said to herself out loud. But she smiled wider and said, "But I consider myself lucky to have a boyfriend like Shadow Robotnik." She agreed to herself that she would call Shadow by Shadow Robotnik when she was in the real world so no one would think she was weird when they heard her say 'the hedgehog' at the end of it.

After Britain agreed that she was lucky to have a boyfriend like Shadow, she closed the card, put it in her purse and ran behind her house. Her Chaos Diamond was around her neck and all she had to say was this, "Diamond Control." Then, her diamond glowed and revealed a porthole to Mobius. Britain looked in through the porthole and sighed. She went through the porthole and once she was in, it closed.

Back in Mobius, a porthole appeared behind Shadow's house (since Britain lived there in the guest room), and out came Britain. She was now in her hedgehog form. Brown fur like her hair as human, greenish-blue eyes in the shape of a hedgehog's, and long hair with a hot pink highlight down the side. She smiled and sighed. "I'm home." She said to herself.

She walked to the front yard and to the door. She saw a note on the door. It said…

'Come to Mobius Park when you get home from work. Love, Shadow." Britain smiled and went running to Mobius Park where Shadow told her to go.

At Mobius Park, everything was set up for the surprise. Everyone was talking and having a good time so far. Then, Miles Prower (known as Tails) ran in saying, "She's coming!" Shadow smiled. He was fiddling with something in his jacket pocket, eager to take it out. What could it be? Ariella noticed him fiddling with it and smiled. _Oh, Shadow…you can't fool me. I know what your present for Britain is. _She thought.

Just then, Britain walked in and said, "Okay, Shadow, why am I here?" Just as she looked up from her purse everyone shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BRITHDAY, BRITAIN!" Britain was shocked but smiling at the same time. "Oh, my; gosh, you guys! You shouldn't have." She said. "We didn't plan the whole thing…" Sonic mentioned. "It was all Shadow's doing." Manic added. Britain looked at Shadow with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Star." Shadow said. Britain ran up to Shadow and hugged him. He hugged her right back. When they pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Shadow…thank you everyone. This means a lot to me." Britain said. Everyone just smiled and then went back to having a great time.

Britain and Shadow were hanging out farther away from the group. _"Happy birthday, Star." _Britain heard Trent's voice in her hedgehog head, which made her smile. "Britain, there's something I want to ask you." Shadow said. "Yeah, what is it, Shadow?" Britain asked. Shadow took a deep breathe and let it out, he pulled out her present, which wasn't wrapped, from his jacket pocket. It was a small velvet black box that looked like a ring could fit in it (have you guessed his present yet?). He handed it to Britain and she took it.

Once she opened it up, she saw a beautiful ring with a medium but kind of small diamond on the gold ring itself. "Oh, my…Shadow…" She said, sounding shocked. "I want to make it official. Us living in the same house, but not in separate rooms anymore." Shadow began. Britain was smiling a bit. She knew what he was about to ask. "So, with that, Bretaña Taylor…" He began again. He got down on one knee and Britain was giggling excited as Shadow took her one hand that was free. "…will you marry me?" He finished. Britain kept smiling and giggling as she shook her head, yes. Shadow got off the ground and put the ring on her finger for her. "Oh, Shadow!" She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "This is the best birthday present I could ever ask for." She said after she pulled away from their hug. Then, they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

Ariella and Manic were watching and smiled. "Well, I guess Britain will be my sister in law." Ariella said, as she looked at Manic. Manic looked at her and pecked her lips. "Apparently so." He said. Ariella giggled as they walked away holding hands.

Tails on the other, even though he was having a great time with his friends, he felt like the odd man out with the couples together. He sighed. "When will I have a girlfriend of my own?" Tails asked himself in a quiet tone so no one could hear him. He never had a girlfriend. Considering he was just a kid and that he was 14 now. Sonic and Amy have been married for a few years now and Manic and Ariella aren't even engaged yet. _I feel like I don't fit in with all these couples. _Tails thought to himself.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 2

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 2: an Angel's Voice**

Many years passed, and Tails was finally an adult. He still never got a girlfriend when he was a teenager, but, he could possibly get one now. Manic and Ariella had gotten married recently and Britain and Shadow, well, they've been married for 10 years and they were still going strong.

"MOM…!" Britain's little girl, Gracie yelled. "Oh, here we go again." Her teenage son, Trent said under his breathe. "What is it, sweetheart?" Britain asked Gracie. "Trent's being mean to me." She answered. "She started it!" Trent yelled. "I don't care who started it, leave your sister alone." Britain said. "Whatever." He said as he went into his room and slammed the door behind him. Gracie sighed and ran off to play outside. "How's Trent?" Shadow asked walking up to Britain. "I don't know what has gotten into him. He's never been like this before." Britain mentioned concerned. "Star, he's a teenager now. That's how I was when I was his age. It's just a phase. It'll go away soon." Shadow said kissing his wife's cheek. "I hope you're right, Shadow."

Over at Tails' workshop, Tails was fixing the X Tornado to make it even better than when they used it back then. But, he stopped after a while, and looked at a picture of him and his friend from the flower planet, Cosmo. "She was the only girl I loved and she had to die right in front of me!" Tails yelled as he punched a wall with anger. "Whoa, little buddy, or…big buddy, calm down." A familiar voice said. Tails looked and saw Sonic the Hedgehog standing in the door way with his 16 year old girl, Stella.

Stella had purple fur and purple hair on the top of her head with a pink quill on the side. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. She even wore boots with high-heels on them. Apparently, she got her father's speed and could run in just about any type of shoe. She could run in high-heels, sneakers, and even sandals. But she preferred high-heels. "Hey Mr. Prower, how's it going?" Stella asked with her cute little smile. Tails couldn't help but smile back at the little girl's smile. _Her smile reminds me of Cosmo's lovely smile. _He thought. "I'm fine. Cosmo's death has finally gotten a hold of me, that's all." He answered them. "Dude, relax. I'm sure Cosmo would want you to be happy, even if she's not here with you." Sonic said.

Tails sighed as he looked at the picture again and then back at Sonic and Stella. He smiled again and said, "Thanks, Sonic. And thank you, Stella." Stella just smiled again as she put one hand on her hip and let the other dangle. Then, she heard a whistle. "Hmm…?" Sonic said as he looked to see Trent the Hedgehog, standing waiting for Stella. Stella looked and saw him. "Gotta go, daddy…I'll be home by 9. I promise. Keep your chin held up high, Mr. Prower. She's not gone completely." Stella said. Then, she ran off to hang out with Trent, the 17 year old son of Britain and Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sonic sighed. "Man, they grow up so fast." Sonic said, looking back at Tails. Tails chuckled a bit. "Yeah, they sure do. I remember when she was just born." Tails said. Sonic laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…that was a nightmare for me." He said. "Yeah, considering you fainted in the waiting room." Tails mentioned, followed by a laugh. Sonic felt like hiding, but brushed it off. "Sorry, Sonic…I couldn't help it." Tails said. "It's cool, kid." Sonic said. "Well, I better get home. I don't want to embarrass Stella on her 'date'." Sonic said. Tails chuckled again. "Yeah…I'll see you around, Sonic." Tails said. "See ya, dude." Sonic said, and then ran away at full speed home.

Tails was smiling for a little bit, but then, Cosmo's face came back to him and made the smile turn into a frown. _"Lalalala-la-la—lalalala-la-la—la-la-la-laaaaa…" _Tails heard singing in the flower fields by his workshop. "Huh?" He said, curious. He walked over to the door and listened to the sound of the voice. _"Waves roll low, and waves roll high and so it goes, under the bright blue, endless sky, waves try to measure, the friends that we treasure, wave hello, and wave goodbye…" _The voice echoed through the field and entered Tails' head. He closed his eye to take it in, and then opened them back up. "Whose voice is that?" Tails asked himself.

He was about to leave the workshop when something stopped him. "Going to find the girl of your dreams, huh?" A voice said from behind him. "Huh?" Tails asked, curious again. The voice chuckled a bit. "Same as always, Miles…always wanting the girl with the pretty voice…how pathetic is that looking for a girl with a superstar voice. You sicken me." The voice said again. Tails turned around and saw a fox that looked just like him but with darker fur, black gloves, and black boots (not sneakers). One ear was fully down and one ear was up, and he had red eyes, not blue like Tails.

Tails gasped at the sight of the look-a-like two tailed fox standing in the middle of his workshop. He knew exactly who that fox was and he…was ticked off.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 3: Tails finds her**

"What are you doing here, Niles! You're supposed to be dead!" Tails yelled at Niles, sounding very ticked off. "What? Can't an evil twin brother fake his own death then come back to visit is useless good twin brother?" Niles asked sounding very evil, and with his arms crossed over his chest. Tails just growled a bit. "You bastard…" He said, making Niles chuckle again. Then, they both heard the voice again. Niles chuckled a bit and looked back at Tails. "If you want, go to her." He said; still sounding all evil and such. Tails just glared at Niles, but then he ran out of his workshop and towards the voice.

Niles just chuckled evilly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw the girl that everyone thought they destroyed back in the real world standing right there as a hedgehog girl, alive and with black smoke all over her. "Now, baby…once he finds the girl, you know what to do?" Rosette the Hedgehog asked, evilly (yes, Rosette is back! She never died). Niles grinned, showing his fangs, as he nodded his head yes. "Perfect…" She said as they both disappeared in black smoke.

With a female one tailed fox sitting in the flower field of white roses, Clarisse Faith (goes by Clair or Aurora/Aura) was holding a white rose and sniffed it. She sighed and sang once again. _"Flower gleam and glow, glow within my heart, please reverse back time, bring back what once was mine…" _Tails ran in and stopped when he saw Clair sitting there with a smile on her face, eyes closed, and singing her song. _"…heal what has been hurt, don't make this man die, save the boy I love, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…"_

Tails blushed in shock to see a fox girl sitting right there. She opened her eyes partly and knew that Tails was standing there. She giggled small and said, "Hello, Miles." Tails gasped quietly so she wouldn't hear. "how-how do you…" Tails was about to ask when Clair got off the ground and looked at Tails. She was wearing an ice blue long sleeved dress where the hemming went down to her knees and the sleeves at the tip on the bottom went on the middle finger, and ice blue high-heeled boots. She had a diamond necklace on around her neck. _That's a Chaos Diamond! _Tails thought. Shadow and Manic both got a girl that had a Chaos Diamond…Amy got her Chaos Diamond when Rosette left her body and forgot to take her Chaos Diamond with her.

"Sonic the Hedgehog told me about you. He said you were quite the smart one when it comes to mechanics." Clair said as she smiled at Tails. Tails saw Cosmo in Clair's smile and eyes and that made his heart grow cold. "Oh, he has? Well, I told him not to tell anyone my real name! You can call me Tails, girly." He said as he walked away. Clair sighed. "Oh, boy…Sonic also told me to be careful. He really IS missing Cosmo after all these years." She said to herself when Tails was far from hearing her.

The next day, Tails was walking the streets of Mobius and was very upset. _Why did I snap at that girl like that? _He thought. Just then, he could hear a scream coming from an alley way. He ran over to the alley and looked inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked as he walked down the ways. "AHHH…! Somebody help me!" The female damsel screamed again. It didn't click until then that the screaming girl, was Clair. Once Tails realized who it was, he heard a gun shot. He ran to the corner and looked to see Clair on the ground, dead with a shot wound in her chest. He looked up and saw his evil twin brother, Niles, with a gun aimed at Clair.

Just the, Tails woke up. He sprung up and sat there under the covers. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was passed midnight. "It was just a dream." He said to himself. "Man, that girl…I don't even know her name." He plopped back down on his pillow and just stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

The next morning, at the Super Juice Café with Clair and Ariella talking to each other about who knows what, when Tails walked in. Clarisse saw him and smiled. "Hey, Arie, I have to go. I'll see you on stage." She said as she walked away. "Okay! See ya!" Ariella said back as she got hugged by her husband from behind.

Clair walked up to Tails and said, "Hey there, handsome, how's it going?" Tails looked over at Clair and scuffed as he looked away fast. "Tails, is it something I said to you that made you upset with me?" Clair asked, concerned and hurt. "No…it's not…" Tails responded. "Just, leave me alone." Clair felt very hurt by this, but obeyed and walked away. Tails looked back and was starting to feel bad about the way he was acting to her. He usually never acted like that to anyone. _I guess this is just all part of growing up. _Tails thought.

Clair went up on stage and spoke into the microphone. "Hey, everyone…I'm the new girl here in Mobius and I met someone that I think I like very much, but…he's being a brat and pushing me away…" She said, making everyone but Tails laugh. Tails knew that, that someone she was talking about was him. "…so, I would like to dedicated this song to Tails Prower." She finished. Tails looked up at Clair onstage and tried to hold back a smile. Just then, the song began and Clair, started singing.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: The song is NOT mine; I just changed the lyrics to make look different. Enjoy chapter 4! God bless!

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 4: Clair's voice and Tails' nightmare**

(Song starts: "Paper cut"—Jordin Sparks)

{Clarisse}

{I'm alright, I'm alright, please stop asking me I might just dissolve, what I want, what's to haunt, I need you tell me what it is I said to bug you, I wish I was the tin-man so I wouldn't have a heart to break.}

Tails listened to the song and was feeling even worse of how he was acting towards her. But what really got him, was the chorus.

{I'm okay, I'll survive, it's not like I think about you like everyday, all these tears, that I cry, are because of you, the way that you've treated me, yeah-yeah, boy you make it hurt so much, and it's not just a paper cut. No it's not just a paper cut, paper cut, yeah.}

Tails sighed and was going to leave but Ariella stopped him.

{Can't believe, what I've heard, that I heard from a friend ends up not true, boy it stings, and it hurts, why can't you just tell me why you always try to avoid me, I wish I was the tin-man so I wouldn't have a heart to break.}

{I'm okay, I'll survive, it's not like I think about you like everyday, all these tears, that I cry, are because of you, the way that you've treated me, yeah-yeah, boy you make it hurt so much, and it's not just a paper cut. No it's not just a paper cut, paper cut…}

Tails listened further into the song and at first he thought he saw Cosmo on the stage. But when he shook his head, Cosmo disappeared and Clair reappeared.

{The more I push, the more you leave, sometimes I wish, that we never met, cuz I was fine, 'til I met you, and now I feel like, I've been left alone again…please forgive me, if this is awkward, just have to vent, please forgive me…}

Ariella felt bad for Tails. She knew about Cosmo even though she just arrived to Mobius not that long ago. Sonic told her about Tails' crush on Cosmo, and how he had to watch her die right in front of him. _Poor guy… _Ariella thought.

{I'm okay, I'll be fine, it's not like I think about you like everyday…YEAH!}

Tails was impressed with the high note that Clair just did. That made him start to think about Cosmo again and all the high bumps they hit every-time they ran into a bad guy they had to fight. _I miss you, Cosmo. _Tails thought, as a tear went down his cheek.

{I'm okay, I'll survive, it's not like I think about you like everyday, all these tears, that I cry, are because of you, the way that you've treated me, yeah-yeah, boy you make it hurt so much, and it's not just a paper cut. No it's not just a paper cut, paper cut, yeah. It's not just a paper cut, paper cut, yeah…}

The song was just about done. Clair looked over at Tails by the door and saw the Ariella stopped him from leaving. She smiled and mouthed to Ariella thank you. Ariella nodded and mouthed to her saying finish the song. So she did. She finished the song with the last two notes.

{I'm alright, I'm alright…}

(End of Song)

Once the song was over, everyone, including Tails, was cheering and applauding and going berserk for the young female fox. She smiled and looked over at Tails and saw him clapping for her too, which made her smile even more.

Later that evening, Tails was at home, alone as always thinking of Cosmo. _"Tails…" _A voice said in the air of Tails' home. "Huh? Who's there?" Tails asked out loud. _"Tails…" _The voice repeated. Tails wasn't scared, like he would be when he was 9 or 6. "Hello?" Tails asked again. _"Tails, why are you being like that to that sweet girl?" _The voice asked. Then, a figure appeared in front of Tails. She looked up at Tails and he right away recognized her. "C-Cosmo…is-is that you?" He asked, in shock. _"Yes, Tails, it's me. Listen, Miles…that girl really likes you, I can tell. Please, get over my death already and go hang out with her." _Cosmo said to Tails. "It's hard, Cosmo…I love you." Tails responded.

Cosmo smiled to hear that from Tails' lips but knew they were never meant to be. _"Tails, there was a reason behind my death…we were never meant to be. Please, give it a shot with that girl, please." _Cosmo said. Tails sighed. He knew she was right about letting her go and moving on. But he loved her with his heart. How could he let that go and love someone else? _"Tails…do this…for me." _Cosmo added as she faded away. Tails sighed and then left his house for a midnight walk.

Over with Stella at Trent's house, Stella and Trent were laughing at something that happened that day. Gracie came in and asked, "What are you guys doing?" "None of your damn business, twerp!" Trent said. "Trent, watch the language." Stella said. She walked over to Gracie and told her, "Its teenage stuff. You wouldn't understand it, kiddo." As she ruffled her hair. "Oh, okay." Gracie responded, and then ran off to her room to play. Stella went back over to Trent and sat down next to him on the couch. "Wow…you're really good with kids." Trent mentioned.

"Well…my mom is really good with them too. So, I guess I picked that trait up from her." Stella responded. Just then, their eyes met half way. Stella just blushed a bright red. Trent just looked deep into her eyes and before you knew it, they leaned in, and kissed each other on the lips. Then, it turned into making out. Gracie came in to pick up something and saw this. "EW!" She yelled. They pulled away from their kiss and Trent looked at Gracie like he was ticked off. "What now?" Trent asked. Stella just giggled but stopped when she looked at the time. "Oh, shit! My dad's going to kill me!" She yelled, in shock. "I have to go, Trent. I'll see you tomorrow." She pecked Trent's lips and ran out the door.

"So, you guys are an item now?" Gracie asked. "How do you even know about that, twerp?" Trent asked her. "I always hear it from my friends' older sisters or brothers." She said as she grabbed her doll from the chair, smiled at Trent, and ran off to her room upstairs. Trent sighed, but smiled. _I always thought of Stella as my best friend…but I guess we are something more now. _He thought.

Stella was driving her car home. She was so in a hurry to get home that she didn't notice the stop light and BAM! Two cars hit her from both sides. Luckily this was by Trent's house still and he heard the crash. "What was that?" Shadow asked coming up the side walk. Trent ran out and saw the car accident on the corner. He recognized the blue car with the pink guitar on the trunk. He grew scared. "Oh, my; gosh!" Trent yelled. "What is it, Trent?" Shadow asked. "That's Stella's car!" Trent responded running out of the house and over to her car. Shadow even got scared when Trent said it was Stella. Britain ran out and saw what happened. She gasped. "Oh, dear God…" She said.

Trent ran up to Stella's car, which was a mangled mess practically and was by a light post. Stella's head was lying on the passenger seat and she was unconscious. She was just starting hear again, indicating she was waking up. She could a voice calling her name. "…ella…Stella!" She heard the voice calling. She finally opened her eyes and tried to move but couldn't. It hurt her too much for her to move. _I recognize that voice calling for me…that's Trent. _Stella thought. She was lucky at this point. She was able to call out to Trent. "T-Trent! H-Help m-me!" She yelled out, but it was a weak yell. But again, luckily Trent heard her yell and ran as fast as he could over to her car. He looked through the window and saw her lying there, bruised and bleeding. He yanked open the passenger door of her car and knelt down by her side. "Stella, hang in there! You're going to be fine!" Trent yelled as he touched one of her hands.

"T-Trent…I-I…" Stella began to say. "Shh…don't speak. You're just going to wear yourself out even faster." Trent said. Stella winced and groaned in pain. She couldn't take it anymore. It was hurting too much. Shadow had called Sonic and Amy, and told them everything. Sonic came running in and saw that his only daughter was hurt pretty badly. "Stella…!" He yelled as he ran at lightning speed towards her. "Stella, are you okay?" Sonic yelled worried and scared at the same time. "It-it hurts!" She said, getting ready cry. "Don't worry, Stells! I got you." Trent said, this time holding her hand. Stella blushed a little bit but it went away after a while, because she passed out.

Trent noticed how much blood she was losing and heard the ambulance coming from around the corner. He sighed of relief and said real quiet, "Hang in there just a little bit longer, Stells. Help is on the way."

Over with Tails, he had heard about Stella and ran to the hospital as fast as he could. "Hey, I got the message!" Tails said. "Is Stella okay?" Amy looked at Tails. Tears were streaming her face. "I don't know!" Amy replied, crying her eyes out. "Oh, Amy…" Tails said as he hugged her. Just then, Clair came running in. "Oh, Sonic, I'm real sorry about Stella." Clair said when she made it to over to Sonic. "If she would have been home when she was supposed to be, she wouldn't be here right now." Sonic said. Clarisse could tell that Sonic was devastated about the whole thing.

Tails let go of Amy and saw Clair over with Sonic. _What is she doing here? _He thought. He walked up to Clair and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was in shock to see Tails there. "Tails, hey…" Clarisse said, with a smile. "Hey…" He said back. "Hey listen…" The both began at the same time. Tails chuckled and Clarisse giggled. "You first…" Clarisse said. "I-I'm sorry for how I've acted around you. It's just that…whenever I think of having a girlfriend, I always talk myself out of it." Tails said. "It is completely fine, Tails. Don't worry about it." Clarisse said, with her cute smile. Tails saw Cosmo's smile again and just looked away. "Sonic told me about Cosmo too, Tails." Clarisse mentioned. Tails looked back at Clarisse with a shocked look on his face. "He-he did?" He asked, blushing a bit. Clarisse just giggled and said, "Yeah, he did. I know how you feel. I lost someone I loved very much too. His name was Tom Song. He was a one tailed fox like me, but…was killed not to long ago." Clarisse felt a tear run down her cheek. Tails wiped it away and she looked at Tails. Tails was smiling at her. Clarisse just smiled right back. "Oh, I forgot to ask…what's your name?" He asked her. Clarisse just smiled more. "You'll have to find out for yourself." She said as she walked away.

Tails sighed. "So, you found the girl with the voice, huh Miles?" A voice said from behind him. This time, it was a female voice. Tails spun around, for he knew the voice of who was there. Rosette the hedgehog was right behind Tails, smirking evilly as she saw how Tails' eyes shined of being in love. The only difference with Rosette this time was that she was a one tailed fox with the same color fur as Niles. But Tails knew right away who it was.

"Rosette…?" Tails said in a quiet tone. He didn't want to scare anyone else…especially Shadow who was sitting there with Gracie in his arms and Britain's head on his shoulder. "How-how can this be?" He asked, still in a quiet tone. Rosette just chuckled loudly, loud enough for Shadow to hear. He looked and saw Rosette. He gritted his teeth.

"You see, Miles, your evil twin is the reason why I'm still alive. He's my boyfriend and…he's the one you'll have to kill to get rid of me." Rosette responded. She saw Shadow standing behind of Tails looking very ticked off…but that didn't scare her one bit. "You bitch! You're supposed to be dead! Ariella and Britain killed you!" Tails said, again, still in a quiet tone of voice. "That is where you're wrong, young Tails…they just got rid of me from Amy's body…now, I'm complete and I'm very tough to the core. Good luck in battle with your brother…because if you lose, that girl who just met will die." Rosette mentioned as she faded away out of the hospital. Tails sighed but was scared at the same time. Shadow put his hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails looked over and saw Shadow. "Shadow, what the…?" Tails was about say when Shadow said, "I see Rosette's alive." Tails gasped. "Don't tell Britain. I don't want her to worry." He said. Shadow looked over at Britain. She knew already. "She already knows." Shadow said.

Tails sighed. "That's just great! Why could have that bitch just be dead!" Tails yelled. Clarisse heard this and sighed. _Niles, whatever you're doing…leave Tails out of this. _She thought.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	5. Chapter 5

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 5: Clarisse through the Mirror**

In the flower fields the next day, Gracie the Hedgehog, the daughter of Shadow and Britain, was picking flowers by herself when she could feel someone walking towards her. She looked up and saw Niles Prower walking her way, with a brown cloak on and a hood on his head. Gracie got scared and ran home. Niles noticed this and was about to shoot her with his gun, but saw Britain holding her scared too and Shadow looking ticked. So, he continued walking down the path he was heading.

With Clarisse, she was sitting in the fields again, singing like no one ever sang before as she picked white roses from the ground. When she reached for one of the roses, she touched but pulled back quick yelling, "OW!" She looked at her finger and saw that one of the thorns had pricked her finger. "Darn it!" She yelled again. "Got pricked I see." A voice said to her. Clarisse's eyes grew wide. She knew the voice. She got off the ground and her eyes closed. She was no longer in shock. Her back was to the mysterious voice. "What are you planning?" She asked him, glancing behind her. He grinned, pulling down his hood and you saw a mask on his face that looked like it was from the play **The Phantom of the Opera**. Only this mask had 2 eyeholes in it.

Clarisse turned around and saw the mask on his face, but knew who it was. She just played along with his disguise. "Phantom, what are you planning?" She asked again. "I'm planning on killing that two tailed brat!" The Phantom said. Clarisse gasped in shock. _He better not be. _She thought. "So that I can have you, Clarisse…" He added. Clarisse blushed at this but shook it off and just stared at the masked fox. "If you touch him, Niles, I swear…" Niles chuckled, as he looked through double eyehole Phantom of the Opera mask at Clarisse. "So you knew, Clair. You knew it was me." Niles said.

Clarisse sighed, but grinned. "You'll never kill Tails! He has trustworthy friends that he counts on and I won't let you hurt him!" She yelled, as she ran away from him to Tails' workshop. Niles snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

That night, Clarisse was in her house, getting ready to eat when she heard a familiar voice come from the mirror in the living room. She went to the living room and looked at her mirror. She saw Niles inside, with the mask she saw him in earlier that day. _He's my phantom of the opera…I can't break away from him for two seconds even. _She thought to herself. Niles handed her his hand, and waited for Clarisse to take it.

With Tails, who was hanging out, outside for a while, when he heard Ariella's voice. "Hey Tails…have you seen Clarisse at all today?" She asked him. Tails looked at Ariella confused. "Who's Clarisse?" He asked. "You know, the girl who sang the other day at the Super Juice Café." She explained. "Oh, her names Clarisse…? She never told me her name." Tails said. Ariella got confused. _Why wouldn't she tell him her name? _She thought. "Well, to answer your question, Ariella. I haven't seen her today, unfortunately." He answered. "Oh. Well, maybe she's at home. Do you want to come with me to see if she's okay?" She said. Tails thought for a moment and then replied with, "Sure." Tails and Ariella went to Clarisse's house after that.

Back with Clarisse, who was still hesitating about the whole thing. Niles held it out further for her. Clarisse took it after a long hesitation, and was being lead into the mirror.

She heard a knock on the door. "Clarisse, are you in there?" She heard Tails' voice say. She smiled. _He learned my name. _Clarisse thought. _"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music…" _Niles was singing, hypnotizing Clarisse to walk in with him. "Whose voice was that? Who is that in there?" Tails asked concerned. _"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music…" _Niles continued. "Clarisse…? Clarisse…!" Tails yelled scared. Just then, Clarisse was inside the mirror with Niles Prower.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. The lyrics are somewhat changed, but not completely.

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 6: Phantom of the Night**

(Start song: "Phantom of the Opera"—Phantom of the Opera)

They were walking down a dungeon like hallway, as music started playing, and that made Clarisse start singing.

{Clarisse}

{In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice that called to me, and spoke my name, oh is this real life, is it a dream, the Phantom of the opera is there, guiding me to hell…}

Niles threw Clarisse to a bare wall that looked like a wall where chains would be, and sang himself.

[Niles]

[Sing once again with me, a strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet, but yet you ignore me, and say nothing, the Phantom of the opera is there, guiding you to hell…]

{Those who have see your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear…}

[…it's me they hear…]

(Both)

(…my/your spirit and my/your voice, in one combined, the phantom of the opera is there/here, guiding me/you to hell…)

{He's there, the phantom of the opera…AHHHHHHHHH! [Sing my angel of music] AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Sing my angel] AHHHHHHHHHHH! [Sing for me!] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! [Sing my angel!] AHHHHHHHHHH! [Sing for me!] …!}

(End of song)

After that, Niles took her hand again and pulled her close to him. "Let me go you overgrown rodent!" Clarisse yelled. "Why should I?" Niles asked, in a player type of voice. "I said let me go!" Clarisse yelled. All of a sudden, her diamond around her neck glowed like crazy; knocking Niles away from her and making her disappear.

Tails kicked her door open and saw Clarisse on the ground, unconscious. "Clarisse…!" He yelled as he ran over to her side and held her in his arms. Ariella ran up too and saw that she had just passed out. She felt bad for her. _She needs to rest more, if she doesn't… _Ariella thought but stopped herself when she knew the outcome. She didn't want to upset herself or worse…Tails.

Tails stayed by Clarisse's side the entire time. She was lying on the couch, still asleep. Tails sighed. "She better wake up soon." He said. Ariella left because she wasn't feeling good after a while. So she left. Tails stayed to make sure Clarisse was all right.

Clarisse finally woke up and saw Tails by her side. "Tails…?" She said, sounding tired. "Hey Clarisse…" Tails said, with a small yet warm smile on his face. Clarisse smiled back and blushed a little when she felt his hand holding hers. She knew then, that he loved her just like she loved him the same way.

Over at Ariella's house, Manic was watching TV when Ariella walked in. She felt dizzy and could barely walk. "Hey Arie…" Manic said with a big warm smile on his face. But then he noticed that Ariella was looking rather pale (not in skin). "Ariella, are you okay?" He asked concerned and turning off the TV. "I-I'm fine…" Ariella stuttered out. She began to walk towards the couch to sit next to Manic when all of a sudden; she collapsed and passed out on the floor. "Ariella…!" Manic yelled, running over to her and holding her in his arms. "Ariella…? Ariella, speak to me, please!" Manic was yelling as he shook her, but she didn't budge. But all Manic noticed was that Ariella was unconscious, and probably very sick.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**I know it's a VERY short chapter, but hey, this was going to be the ending of this chapter but I couldn't think of a beginning. So, I just made it a VERY short chapter. Sorry about that. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible. Till then…DIAMOND CONTROL!**

**Happy now, Shadow…? I said Diamond instead of Chaos.**

**Shadow: Yes…yes I am.**


	7. Chapter 7

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 7: Wicked Witch, Rosette.**

Back inside the dungeon like hallway, Niles was sitting up against a wall, with his mask in his hand. "What is Rosette going to think about this?" He asked himself. "I don't know, Niles…you failed to take that Chaos Diamond around her neck and you failed to kiss her." Niles heard his girlfriend's voice come from the shadows. He looked straight ahead and saw Rosette walk out of them. Niles got off the ground and looked at Rosette. "Rosie, I'm sorry! It's not my fault that stupid diamond of hers started to glow at the time it did!" Niles yelled at her.

"It glowed? But…only the power of love and hate can make a Chaos Diamond react like that to an enemy." Rosette said, puzzled. Niles was in shock at this point. He knew that Clarisse hated him, but loved someone else…he's goody two shoes twin brother Tails. "Well, hate made that power come out of her necklace, but…it won't happen again if she's not in love with someone." Rosette said with a smirk on her face. "Rosette, you know Tails, my twin brother who is always nice to everyone he meets…" Niles said. Rosette looked at Niles. "Yeah…what about him, babe…?" Rosette asked, acting like she didn't know where he was going with it. "…well, I happen to know that Clarisse is in love with him." Niles said.

Rosette hit Niles on the back of the head hard, making him wince as he grabbed his head with his free hand. "OW! What the hell was that for?" He yelled at Rosette. "Like I didn't already f****ing know that!" Rosette yelled back. It was quiet for a while, too quiet. It drove Niles and Rosette crazy. "Now, we need a plane…to get rid of that girl once and for all…along with Tails." Rosette said, knowing was Niles was thinking. Niles grinned his evil grin, showing his fangs. "I'm glad to hear you say that, baby." He said as he took her hand. He kissed her cheek and she smiled with a light blush that he couldn't even see (yes, villains feel love at times too).

She gripped his hand tighter. Niles pulled her to close to him and kissed her. Once they pulled away, they got down to business and started thinking of a plane…to kill Clarisse and Tails.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Sorry for the chapter being SUPER SHORT. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. So, I'll make chapter 8 a lot longer than this one. Enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 8: the Search for Niles and Tails' first kiss**

The next day, Tails and Clarisse were hanging out together for the first time since the day they met. They were at the hospital with Amy and Sonic, who were picking up Stella (You remember her little car crash, right?). Trent was with them to make sure Stella could walk fine. "I'm glad that she survived that serious crash." Clarisse said. "Yeah, me too…I mean, it would have been hard for a new addition to the family to take being an only child." Amy said looking at Sonic. Sonic already new about Amy being pregnant again and having a baby boy this time, he couldn't wait to be honest. Clarisse smiled and looked at Tails. He looked at her and smiled right back at her.

Stella walked out but almost fell. Trent ran up and caught her just in time. "Hey Stells…" He said. Stella looked at Trent and smiled. "Oh, Stella…" Amy said running up to her daughter and hugging her. Stella hugged her back and then hugged her dad. Trent took her hand and she looked at him again. She smiled and hugged him as did he. "Thanks for being there, Trent. I was scared." Stella whispered into his black hedgehog ear. Trent smiled and whispered in her purple hedgehog ear back, "No problem, Stells…I wasn't going to let my girlfriend die the day we kissed." Stella blushed a little but kept a big smile on her face. _Finally, we're together. _Trent and Stella both thought in unison.

They both pulled away from their hug, but they didn't kiss. Trent didn't want Sonic on his ass and saying, 'if you hurt my little girl, I'll beat the stuffing out of you' or something like that. They all left the hospital, but Clarisse froze after a while. She looked to her right and saw Niles there. "Niles…" She said. Tails looked and saw him too. He ran over to Clarisse and went in front of her. "Niles, you bastard, what the hell are you doing here?" Tails yelled at his evil twin. "Oh, I'm just here to visit. Is that so hard to understand?" Niles responded. "Bullshit! You're here to hurt Clair!" Tails yelled. Clarisse smiled at Tails. She knew he would protect her.

"Wow, I guess mother told you more about me than I thought she did." He said back, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're damn right she did! Now…" Tails said, cracking his knuckles. "Sorry, dude. I have to go. Tell Shadow to look out too. It's not just Clarisse that Rosette is after." Niles said before disappearing in black smoke. Tails and Clarisse gasped. "She's going to hurt Britain!" Clarisse yelled. "Come on!" Tails yelled back as he grabbed Clair's hand and ran in the direction of Shadow's house.

Britain was home alone. Gracie was at a friends' house and Trent was on his way home after making sure Stella was okay. She was playing the keyboard that Shadow got for her for her 23rd birthday. She loved it and it was a way to keep music in her life. She stopped when she noticed her diamond around her neck started acting funny. She looked at it and saw a black dot in it. "What the…?" She was about to say when she realized that Rosette was on her way to her house. "Rosette…oh, no…" She grabbed her cell phone and called Shadow who was at Manic's house to see if his sister was okay.

At Ariella's, Ariella was lying on the couch, still unconscious. Manic was by her side, holding her hand. Shadow heard his cell phone go off and he answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Star…what's…" He was about to ask his wife when he heard someone in the background. "Hello, Britain Hedgehog." Shadow knew right away it was Rosette. "I gotta go Manic. Britain's in trouble!" Shadow said, hanging up and skating out the door.

Britain was knocked into the wall and was unconscious on the floor. Rosette was walking up to her when the door swung open. She looked and saw Britain's son, Trent. "Leave my mom alone, bitch; CHAOS SPEAR!" Trent yelled flinging his arm at out from his chest. Rosette moved out of the way. "You little brat…!" She saw the black fur and the red lines on his quills. The only thing she saw that made her realize that it wasn't Shadow, was the eye color…greenish-blue. "So, you're her son. I'm flattered to finally meet you…Trent the Hedgehog." She said with a sinister voice. "You f****ing bitch; how does a bitch like you know me and my family?" Trent yelled with his hands in fists. "Let's just say I know her from when she was a human girl." Rosette said as she faded away. "Human?" Trent asked, confused.

Shadow ran in and saw Trent by his mother. "Dad, she's okay. She's just unconscious." Trent said looking at his father. Shadow ran up to her and knelt down by her side and held her in his arms. "Oh, Britain…she's back…" Shadow said. "Dad, who was that bitch who was here and what did she mean by knowing mom when she was a human girl?" Trent asked. Shadow sighed. He knew that he would have to tell him how they met and how Rosette fits into all of this. He looked at his son and said, "Rosette is the reason behind me and your mother meeting." Trent looked at his father and sighed. Somehow, he already knew how he got to the real world.

"So, that bitch used Diamond Control and transferred you to the real world?" Trent asked. Shadow's eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?" Shadow asked, in shock. "Oh, please dad, I saw a photo album that mom created of her time as a human. I guess that's her way of seeing this old friend of hers face again." Shadow smiled. "Son…that old friend of hers…was her best friend. He died in a car crash and she misses him terribly to this day." Shadow said. "What was his name?" Trent asked. "His name is your name…Trent, Trent Moore." Shadow said. "Mom named me after her best friend?" Trent asked. "Yes, she did." Shadow responded.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Trent got up off the floor and answered the door. He saw Tails and Clarisse standing there. "Oh, hey Mister Prower, hey Miss Faith." Trent said. "Hey Trent, is your father home?" Clarisse asked. "Yeah…he's setting my mom on the couch right now." Tails sighed. _Rosette was here and we missed her. _He thought. Clarisse knew what he was thinking and took his hand again. Tails looked at Clarisse and saw her warm grin on her face. That made him grin too.

Britain started to wake up. "Britain…?" Shadow asked, concerned and worried. He sat down next to her and took her hand. Tails and Clarisse came in and Trent closed the door. He walked up to his mom and dad and waited.

Britain's eyes opened slowly and she saw Shadow right there by her side with Trent. "Shadow…? Trent…?" She said, sounding tired. "Oh, Britain, sweetie, are you okay?" Shadow asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was Rosette…she came here…" Britain answered, sounding weak now. Shadow tightened his grip on her hand. "I know…I know…" Shadow said, trying not to cry. Britain looked at her husband's eyes and saw him trying so hard not to cry in front of her. "Shadow…go ahead and cry…because she's killing Ariella as we speak." Britain added.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	9. Chapter 9

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 9: Tails' First Kiss**

Trent ran over to Ariella's house the same way that Shadow ran from their. He inherited his father's speed for sure. When he got to Ariella's house, he bang on the door. "Come in! It's opened!" Manic yelled from the other side. Trent ran in and said, "Hey Uncle Manic, do you mind if I check Aunt Ariella's pulse real quick?" Trent asked. "Go for it." Manic said. He was glad to see Trent actually caring for his family like he did when he was a little kid.

Trent went up to his aunt, Ariella the Hedgehog, and felt for the pulse in her neck…there wasn't any. Trent could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he was strong enough to hold them back. "Uncle Manic, can you feel for her heart beat please?" Trent said. Manic wasn't sure why, but listened…he didn't hear it. "What-what's going? Why doesn't she have a heart beat!" Manic yelled. "My mom said that Rosette is killing Ariella as we speak. I think…I think we're too late to realize that." Trent answered. Manic looked at Ariella again. "No…No…Ariella…? Ariella, please answer me…" Manic said, but Ariella never budged or said a word.

"Ariella…? Ariella…!" Manic yelled again, but she still didn't wake up. Manic felt a tear go down his cheek. Shadow and Britain ran with Tails and Clarisse behind them. "Is she okay, son?" Shadow asked. Trent looked at his parents as a tear ran down his cheek. Shadow took that as a no. He ran over to her and felt her forehead. "She still has some warmth…we need to get her to the hospital now!" Shadow yelled. Manic picked her up bridal style. That's when he heard her groan for the first time again. "Manic…?" Ariella groaned. Manic looked at her and smiled. _She's okay. _He thought.

With Rosette, she was gripping harder and harder onto the air with her right hand, like she about to pop a balloon. Rosette had an evil grin on her face. "Soon, Shadow the Hedgehog…your beloved sister, the wife of Manic the Hedgehog…will be dead." Rosette said as she gripped her hand completely closed.

"AHHHH!" Ariella screamed eyes tightly closed shut as she grabbed her chest where her heart would be. "Ariella…? Ariella, what's wrong?" Manic yelled, scared. "Manic…my-my h-heart…it…" Ariella stuttered but couldn't finish. "It what?" Shadow yelled. "…h-hurts…!" Ariella managed to get out. "AHHHH!" She screamed again. Manic ran out of the house and to the hospital at full speed.

The next day, Manic was in Ariella's hospital room, holding her hand one last time. "Uncle Manic…?" A young voice sang through his ears. He looked and saw his little niece Gracie the Hedgehog. He smiled and motioned for her to come over. Gracie ran up to him. Manic picked her up and set her in his lap. "Is Auntie Ariella going to be okay?" Gracie asked. A tear ran down Manic's cheek. "Well…Gracie…she is now." Manic said. Gracie the tear going down Manic's face and wiped away. "Don't cry, Uncle Manic…" Gracie said. Manic looked at Gracie.

"…she's with God now. I bet she's happy right now." She said, with her warm and gentle smile. Manic smiled back and hugged her. She hugged him back. Shadow was watching the whole thing. _Goodbye Ariella…I wish there was a way for you to come back. _Shadow thought. _"Shadow…" _Maria's voice came into his head. _"The Chaos Diamond around Britain's neck! Use it! Ariella can't die now!" _Shadow looked over and Britain. She heard Maria tell her the same thing. She walked into the room and looked at her sister-in-law. She placed her necklace next to Ariella's and closed her eyes. They both started glowing.

Manic and Gracie pulled away from their hug and watched what was happening. Then, Ariella started wincing and groaning at the same time. Manic grew hopeful then. _Is this working? _He thought. Then, the Chaos Diamonds stopped glowing. Britain took hers back and put it around her neck again. Ariella's eyes opened and she looked around. She saw Manic and smiled. "Manic…" She said, smiling. Manic smiled back. "YAAAAAAY! Auntie Ariella!" Gracie said. Everyone chuckled with laughter at Gracie.

Gracie looked like Britain. Brown fur, with a pink high-lighted quill on the side, but had red eyes like Shadow. She had Britain's personality and she even loved music just like her mom. Britain couldn't help but smile at her little girl. She resembled herself…but also her OWN mother.

Out with Clarisse and Tails again, Tails was starting to like Clarisse more. He didn't realize it then, but after a while, he was holding her hand. She was blushing a little, but enough where Tails wouldn't see, and she was smiling a little bit. Once Tails realized, he was about to let go, but Clarisse tightened her grip. Tails smiled as he looked at her who looked at him.

"So, Sonic told me that you're quit smart when it comes to machinery." Clarisse said, trying to break the silence. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I actually am still working on some improvements for the X Tornado." Tails replied. Clarisse knew about the X Tornado and Tails' adventures with Sonic, for she knew Sonic from her childhood way before he even knew Tails, or even Amy for that matter. "That's cool…maybe someday you can take for a ride in it." Clarisse said. Tails just chuckled. "Yeah, maybe…" Tails said with a silly grin. Then, they stopped walking and looked at the stars. Clarisse, out of nowhere, started humming a tune to a song that was on her mind.

(SONG: "Love will find a way"—Lion King 2)

{Clarisse}

{In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need, to face the world alone, I felt this before, but he broke my heart, I cannot believe what a fool I was, for falling for his stupid game. But I know, love will find a way, anywhere I am, you're there, cuz you are here in my heart, like a rose, blooming in the spring, somehow I came through, cuz now that I've met you, love has found a way…}

Tails looked at Clarisse then took her other hand and began to sing to her.

[Tails]

[I was so afraid, now I realize, love is never wrong, and so it never dies, I can see our world, shinning within your eyes…]

*Both*

*…and if only there was a way there, away from the evil and yes we'd know, love will find a way, anywhere we go, you're there, cuz you are here in my heart, like a rose, blooming in the spring, now we'll make it through, cuz now that I've met you, love has found a way…I know love has found a way…*

Just then, Tails pulled Clarisse close and kissed her on the lips. She didn't think anything of it and kissed him right back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her mid-drift. Tails and Clarisse, were finally a couple.

(End of song)

~END OF CHAPTER~


	10. Chapter 10

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 10: Rosette's Disguise**

With Clarisse, she was at her house, in her living room, swaying to her humming the Cinderella tune 'so this is love'. _"So this is love, mhmm-mhmm-mhmm, so this is what makes life divine…" _She began singing. Just then, she heard a noise in the kitchen. She stopped humming and swaying and listened. It came again. Clarisse walked quietly and slowly to the kitchen and looked inside. "Hello? Who-who's here…?" She called out. There was no answer.

Then, Niles came out of the shadows and hit Clarisse on the head with a baseball bat, hard. "AHH…!" She screamed as she hit the ground, and was unconscious. Niles just chuckled evilly and took Clarisse to her room and tied her up. Rosette then appeared and was disguised as…Clarisse?

Niles came back out and looked at Rosette. "Looking good…" He said, pecking her lips. "Thanks, Niles. Now…Tails should be here in about 3…2…1…" She responded as she pointed to the door. The doorknob started jiggling. "Clarisse…? Clarisse, are you okay!" Tails' voice came from the other side of the door. "Right on cue…" Niles whispered. Then, Niles disappeared and Rosette, as Clarisse, lied on the ground and pretended to be unconscious. Tails finally was able to open the door and walk in. "Clarisse…?" He said, concerned. He looked and saw Clarisse (really Rosette) on the ground, unconscious. "Clarisse…!" He yelled as he ran to her and knelt down by her side. He held her in his arms and could see that something happened.

Clarisse woke up and realized that she was in her room, on the floor. "Mhmm…?" She mumbled, realizing that she was tied up. "MHMM…MHMM…MHMM…!" Clarisse was mumbling loudly as she struggled to break free.

The fake Clarisse woke up in Tails' arms and she saw Tails' ice blue eyes looking right at her. "T-Tails…is-is that you?" She asked, pretending to stutter and feel dizzy. "Yeah, it's me, Clair. Don't worry, I got you." Tails said. Then, he noticed her eyes and saw that they were blood red. He remembered Clarisse's eye color being royal blue (Girls, this is a good test for your boyfriends to see if they know the little features about you). "What is it, Tails?" The fake Clarisse asked. Tails got off the ground and backed up. "You're not Clarisse…" Tails said. The fake Clarisse got off the ground and sighed. "Of course I'm…" She began when she snapped her fingers and changed back to her normal form. "…not that stupid little brat…!" She laughed evilly.

"Rosette, I should have known it was you!" Tails yelled. The real Clarisse tied up in her room, heard Tails in the living room and mumbled as loud as she could. Tails and Rosette both heard that. Rosette was mad but Tails was glad that she mumbled when she did. He ran to her room. Rosette disappeared and reappeared in Clarisse's room and picked her up.

Tails ran in but stopped when he saw Clarisse tied up and in Rosette's arms…with a knife to her neck. Tails gasped. "Clarisse…! Let her go, you bitch!" Tails yelled at Rosette. "I'd be happy to, but I can't." Rosette said, with an evil laughter followed behind. Tails was fuming mad that he just wanted to shoot Rosette in the head. But Shadow was the one with the gun, not him. He sighed. He looked at Clarisse one last time before he said, "Rosette, if you want to kill someone…kill me." Clarisse's eyes grew wide and watery. _Tails…no… _She thought to herself. Rosette thought for a while. Then, she took the knife she had to Clarisse's neck, and threw it at Tails. Clarisse shook the cloth on her mouth off and screamed, "TAILS…!"

Just as she yelled his name, her diamond began to glow, making the knife disintegrate before it could hit Tails and making Rosette fly backwards. The rope around Clarisse's arms and ankles dissolve and then her diamond stops glowing. She was then about to pass out when Tails ran up to her and caught her before she could hit the ground as he knelt down on the ground, holding her close. "Clarisse, can you hear me?" He asked, worried. Clarisse opened her eyes and saw Tails by her side. She smiled excitedly. "Tails…!" She yelled as she hugged him. Tails smiled as he hugged her back.

"Don't ever sacrifice your life for mine ever again!" Clarisse said, trying not to sound like she's crying. Tails pulled away and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Hey, don't cry. I'm alright." He said. Clarisse just then kissed him as he kissed her back. Rosette disappeared so she wouldn't have to watch those two. Tails knew she would. _I'll do whatever I need to do to protect you, my Princess Aurora. _He thought.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	11. Chapter 11

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 11: Clarisse and the voice of Cosmo**

The next day, Tails was finishing up his improvements on the X Tornado. It took him weeks to finish it. Clarisse was there, watching her now boyfriend working on his plane. He looked at her indicating that he was done with it finally and said, "Hey, you know how you said that maybe when I'm done with it, that maybe I could take you for a ride?" Clarisse nodded her head yes. She knew he was going to take her for a ride now. "Well, you ready for one?" He asked her. Clarisse nodded yes and Tails helped her inside. He got into the drivers seat and backed the plane out of the garage and flew it into the air.

Clarisse couldn't help but feel like Princess Jasmine from the Disney movie Aladdin. She was waiting for Tails to start singing 'A whole new world' (seriously). Tails had a feeling of what Clarisse was thinking and decided to kid around. "*A Whole new a world, a new fantastic point of view…*" Tails began singing and Clarisse just punched his shoulder playfully as he laughed. "That's a good one!" Clarisse laughed. Tails couldn't help but chuckle again. He continued to fly with Clarisse in the back seat, when all of a sudden, Clarisse saw Niles aiming a gun at…Shadow? She gasped. "Tails, Shadow's in trouble!" She said. Tails looked and saw that Shadow was in trouble. So, he quickly turned around and went towards Niles.

"Tails, I thought you were a good kid?" Shadow asked, shocked. "Nice…I'm not Miles, Shadow the Hedgehog." Niles responded. Shadow gasped. But after a while, his shocked turned into a pissed off face. He remembered Tails had an evil twin brother just then. "You must be the famous Niles Prower I heard about, am I right?" Shadow asked, sounding furious. Niles chuckled evilly. "That's right, Shadow. Now, say goodbye to your wife and kids!" Niles said as he pulled the trigger.

Shadow got shot in chest! He fell down on his back and held his chest in pain. Tails landed the X Tornado and him and Clarisse jumped out of it. Tails ran in front of Shadow as Clarisse knelt down by Shadow's side and helped him sit up. "Shadow, are you okay?" She asked, worried. "N-no…he got me pretty good." Shadow replied, sounding weak and wincing in pain.

"NILES, YOU BASTARD…!" Tails shouted. Niles chuckled evilly as he faded out of the scene. Tails ran over to Shadow and knelt by his side. "Shadow, hang in there!" Tails said. "Tails…" Shadow began but stopped when winced in much pain as he fell back down on his back. "Shadow…!" Clarisse yelled as she lifted up his head. Shadow looked at Clarisse and grinned. "You remind me so much of Britain, Clair. You know that?" Shadow said. Clarisse blushed a bit with a small smile. Tails sighed. "I'll call Britain." He said as he took out his cell phone. Shadow weakly put his hand that wasn't on his gun shot wound on top of it. "Huh?" Tails looked up at Shadow. "Shadow, I have to call for help!" He said. Shadow slowly shook his head no as he opened his eyes once more.

"Shadow…?" Clarisse said, confused. "My time…is now…" Shadow said, wincing in more pain than before. "Shadow, don't say that!" Tails yelled. "Britain wouldn't want you to die by that bastard's hand!"

"I'm sorry, Tails, but…it…"

"Shadow…!" Britain's voice yelled from a far distance away. Shadow heard that and a tear ran down his cheek. Britain ran over to Shadow and knelt by him in Clarisse's place, holding up his head. "Shadow…" Britain said, trying not to cry. "Britain…I-I'm sorry…" Shadow said. A tear ran down her cheek. Shadow saw that and weakly put his hand on Britain's cheek, wiping it away with his thumb. Britain placed her hand on top of his. "Oh, Shadow…" She said. "I-I love you, Britain…I'll tell Trent you said hi." Shadow said back in return. Then, Shadow's hand fell off of Britain's cheek and from under her hand and fell to the ground. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"No…Don't leave me Shadow, please!" Britain yelled. Tails looked at Clarisse and mouthed; _'Use your Chaos Diamond's power, quickly.'_ Clarisse didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. But then, Cosmo spoke inside of Clair's head. _"Diamond Heal…hurry…he's not up here yet!"_ Clarisse closed her eyes and touched Shadow's hand that was on his gun shot wound. Britain looked at Clarisse and was confused to what she was doing. _What is Clair doing? He's dead…there's…_Britain thought, but it was interrupted by Clarisse's voice saying, "Diamond Heal." And with that, Clair's diamond started glowing and a power went through the palm of her hand on Shadow's chest. Britain looked at Shadow and was in shock. "What's going on…?" She asked in a yell.

Tails just watched, with a straight face. But no one of them knew that Niles had returned. He was just keeping quiet while he watched Clarisse with her new founded power.

Once the Chaos Diamond around Clair's neck stopped glowing and the palm of her hand stopped glowing as well, Clarisse opened her eyes and removed Shadow's hand from his gun shot wound…which was gone. Britain's eyes began to water but with a smile across her mouth. "Shadow…?" She asked hopeful. Just then, Shadow's eyes slowly opened up and he saw Britain by his side. He smiled. "Britain…" He said. "Oh, Shadow…" She yelled hugging him. Shadow hugged Britain right back as he sat up. Tails smiled as he looked over at Clarisse. Clarisse was smiling at Tails too. Clair mouthed, _'Thank Cosmo. She told me what to say.' _Tails' smile disappeared after seeing her mouth that. _Cosmo…? You helped Clarisse? _He thought. _"I had to Tails. She was panicking. I couldn't leave her hanging."_ He heard Cosmo. That made Tails smile a little bit. _Thank you, Cosmo. _He thought to her. He didn't get a response though, but somehow he knew that she said 'you're welcome' in someway.

"Wow…some power you have there Clarisse." Niles said. Shadow, Britain, Clarisse, and Tails all stood up. Shadow stood in front of Britain and Tails was about to stand in front of Clarisse but was too late. Niles grabbed her.

"AH!" She screamed. "Clarisse…!" Tails yelled her name. "That was some power you had there just now, Clair." Niles repeated himself. "Let me go, you rodent!" Clarisse yelled. "DIAMOND…SPEARS!" She yelled and hot pink spears came out of her diamond and they hit Niles all over the place as he let her go and fell on his back. Clarisse fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the ground and passing out.

"Clarisse…!" Tails yelled as he ran over to her and knelt down by her side. He held her in his arms and could see that she was just unconscious.

Niles tried getting up, but couldn't. His arms and legs were bleeding like fountains; but the part of his body that was bleeding the most; was his chest. It was bleeding the most as he lied on his back, in pain. Tails looked over at Niles and saw that he was dying. Tails was scared actually, even though he tried to kill Clarisse. But, Niles was still family to Tails. He was still going to be scared to lose his twin brother.

"Well, Tails…looks like I'll see you later. I guess my time has come. Goodbye…little brother." Niles said his last words and then, slipped off into eternal sleep. Tails didn't know why he was feeling tears forming in his eyes, because Niles was evil. But somehow, Tails felt like he lost a family member he cared about, even though he didn't. _Goodbye, Niles. Good rattans! _Tails thought.

Just then, they all heard an evil laughter rise over the land, and Tails knew right away that it was Rosette Dark, and knew that she lied to him when she said the other day, _"…He's my boyfriend and…he's the one you'll have to kill to get rid of me." _That made Tails…furious with anger.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	12. Chapter 12

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle and Clair's big day**

That afternoon, everyone was at Sonic's house, thinking up a plan to get rid of Rosette once and for all. "Why don't we just rip off her Chaos Diamond!" Stella yelled. "Sweetie, I have her diamond now." Amy responded. "Oh…" Stella laughed nervously. Clarisse was outside, get some fresh air. Tails was helping everyone else out with a plan. She didn't want in on it. She just wanted to stay out of the whole thing. Just then, she realized that maybe, just maybe, she was meant to fight Rosette herself…on her own. So, she ran off to find Rosette's lair, alone.

Tails looked to see if Clarisse was okay, but, he didn't see her. "Guys, Clarisse ran ahead!" Tails yelled to his friends. Everyone gasped and ran after her with Tails in the lead. _Clarisse, what are you thinking going to fight Rosette on your own!? _Tails thought to himself.

At Rosette's hide out, she was getting her trap ready. "3…2…1…" Rosette said as she pointed to the door and in ran Clarisse, Tails' girlfriend. She stopped and just looked pissed off at Rosette. "I see you've made it, Clarisse. It's nice to have you as a visitor." Rosette said. "Shut up, witch!" Clarisse yelled (She never swears).

"DIAMOND…SPEARS!" She yelled as hot pink spears came out of her Chaos Diamond and towards Rosette. Rosette smiled evilly and yelled in return, "CHAOS, REVERSE!" Just with that, Clarisse's attack was reversed and went towards her. Clarisse gasped and was about to jump out of the way but was too late. She got hit in the same way as Niles. She fell down to the ground, arms and legs bleeding like crazy. But her chest; that was the body part that was bleeding the most.

Clarisse tried to get up but kept falling back down, screaming in pain. Rosette laughed evilly and just faded into invisible and left Clarisse there to be the bait for Miles Prower.

Tails ran full speed ahead. Sonic couldn't even catch up to him! All Tails wanted was to get to Clarisse before he was too late.

When they got to Rosette's lair, everyone gasped at the sight. Tails just looked horrified. His nightmare, Clarisse's chest bleeding like a waterfall…it came true. "Cl-Clarisse…!" He yelled as he ran over to her and knelt down by her side. He held her in his arms and just looked like he was about to cry.

Clarisse looked at Tails and smiled. "T-Tails…y-you came…" She said. "Of course I did. Oh, but if only I was a little sooner. Clarisse, I'm so sorry." Tails said. "D-don't be…Tails…" Clarisse began. "Yeah, Clair, what is it?" Tails asked, trying not to cry. "I l-love, y-you…" She said. Tails had a tear fall down his cheek when he heard Clarisse say that to him. "…and I'll tell Cosmo you said hi." She finished. "No…Clarisse, don't you dare die on me!" Tails yelled. "I-I can't hold on much long-longer. I love you, Tails…g-good-b-bye…" Clarisse said, trailing off. "No…No! Clarisse…?!" Tails yelled as Clarisse died right there in his arms.

Tails looked at Clarisse's cold face, with her eyes closed and her breathing seized. "Clarisse, no…!" He yelled again. "Come back, please…!" There was no respond. Clarisse Faith, was dead. Tails finally lost it. He cried so hard that it made everyone else get teary-eyed. "Oh, Clarisse…I should have been here with you. Because then it would be me who's dead, not you!" Tails said between sobs.

Just then, Rosette appeared while laughing evilly. That made Tails pissed off and made him stand up and look straight at Rosette. "Sorry about your girlfriend…NOT!" Rosette said. "Rosette, you bitch…" Tails said. Rosette just looked at Tails, not laughing anymore. "…you're…" Tails began. "…DEAD!" And with that, he ran right towards Rosette and rammed her in the stomach with his fist. She coughed up a little bit of blood. "OW!" She yelled, with some blood spitting out.

"Wow, Tails is tougher than I thought." Stella said. "Yeah, I know." Trent said. _"Diamond Heal." _Cosmo's voice said in the breeze. Just then, Clarisse's Chaos Diamond started glowing and all of her Diamond Spear wounds started fading. Tails and Rosette were still fighting. Once Clair's wounds were all gone, her diamond stopped glowing. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up. She saw Tails fighting Rosette by himself.

Tails got hit pretty hard and was knocked to the ground. Everyone gasped including Clarisse. Tails tried to get up but couldn't. Rosette walked up to him with a sword appearing in her hand. She stood above Tails. Clarisse got up off the ground and watched in horror. "Well, Tails…you'll be with Clarisse real shortly." Rosette said as she lifted up her sword above Tails. Tails closed his eyes tight and waited for the sword to pierce his heart…but it never did. When he opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Sonic in front of him with sword in his heart. Tails gasped. "Sonic…!" He yelled. Amy's eyes began to water and Stella was in shock.

Sonic fell to the ground, dead. "Sonic…!" Tails yelled as he knelt by his side. "Sonic, can you hear me?!" Sonic didn't respond. He was gone…forever. Amy and Stella, along with the rest of the gang, ran over to Sonic's body and Amy knelt down next to him and held him in her arms. "Sonic, please, answer me!" Amy yelled. Sonic didn't though. "Dad…?" Stella said as a tear ran down her cheek. Trent hugged her and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back gently. "Diamond Heal…" Clarisse whispered…but nothing happened. She gasped. "What? Why won't this…?" She began but stopped. She remember something.

She didn't want to do this to Britain, but…_"Trent Moore, can you hear me…?" "Loud and clear, Clair…what can I do for you?" _Trent asked in her head. _"I need your help…Sonic needs your help." _Trent didn't reply for a while, but he didn't need to. He was already there in spirit by Sonic (no one can see him but Clarisse). His hand on his sword wound in his heart. _"Okay…now try it…"_ Trent said. Clarisse smiled as she closed her eyes and whispered, "Diamond Heal." But still…nothing happened… _"Clarisse, Sonic's already up here…it's too late." _Cosmo said. Trent disappeared and Clarisse ran over to everyone.

"Sonic, please…! Wake up!" Amy kept yelling, but nothing would happen. Clarisse felt so bad that she was about to cry. "Sonic…" Manic said. "Thanks, Sonic…for saving my life." Tails said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Rosette backed up with her sword dripping Sonic's blood, in shock. "W-what…? W-why did he get in my way?" Rosette asked, shocked. Clarisse looked at her furious with anger this time. She walked up closer to Rosette, as her eyes glowed red. Rosette got scared. "No…YOU…!? You're the one who'll defeat me!?" Rosette screamed. Everyone but Amy looked over at Rosette and smiled excitedly when they saw Clarisse. Tails stood up in shock. "Cl-Clarisse…?" He asked.

"You're dead, Rosette the Dark!" Clarisse yelled, with her voice sounding like a stereo (like Hotaru's voice in the heart snatcher season of Sailor Moon). Just then, her diamond glowed so bright, it blinded Rosette. "AH!" She yelled. Amy looked up at her for a split second but heard a cough come from her arms. She looked back and saw that Sonic's sword wound was gone and smiled excitedly. Sonic's eyes fluttered open and he saw Amy by his side. He smiled and sat up. "Sonic…" Amy said quietly as she smiled bigger at Sonic.

"Stop-stop…!" Rosette yelled as she covered her eyes. _"The moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow, wishing I could change the way the world goes round…" _Clarisse sang and the diamond glowed brighter, making Rosette grow weaker and fall to her knees then to her back. She exploded with Clarisse so close to her. Tails was scared. "CLARISSE…!" He yelled. He began to run but stopped when Clarisse walked out unharmed and her eyes back to being their normal ice blue color. Her diamond stopped glowing after Rosette exploded. Their bitch from the real world…was dead for good this time.

It's been a month since Rosette was defeated forever, and since Tails met Clarisse. Sonic was alive and everyone was having a peaceful time.

On May 25th, 2023, Tails was waiting at the alter as the bride's song came on. Clarisse came walking down the isle in her wedding dress with a bouquet of red roses.

She walked up to Tails and handed Ariella, her maid of honor, her roses and took Tails' hands.

"Congratulations, guys!" Amy said with Sonic's arm around her shoulder. "Thanks, Ames." Clarisse said, with a big smile on her face. She looked at Tails who was smiling at her. They kissed each other on the lips and they were now together forever in MobiusCity, with no more evil doers about to terrorize them. At least that's what they thought.

There was a girl surrounded in blackish-purple smoke (Rosette was just black), watching their every move…but mostly, Stella the Hedgehog's every move.

~THE END~


End file.
